Muna - Lady Of Time
by FeatherWing12
Summary: Muna, a very clever and crazy girl who loves adventure, meets the doctor, he came to her parallel world to find her because like him she is a lady of time. Join Muna and the Doctor on there adventures. (bad summary, I know) update every wednesday
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story hope you enjoy it!**

_**Summary: Muna, a very clever and crazy girl who loves adventure, meets the doctor, he came to her parallel world to find her because like him she is a lady of time. Join Muna and the Doctor on there adventures.**_

_**(Muna joins when Donna is transported to the TARDIS)**_

_Story time!_

The tenth doctor was running down a hall way chasing an alien he'd never seen before he followed them into a plain white room, the alien stopped in the middle and turned to face the doctor.

"hello, Time lord," it said

"what are you and why are you here?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here to tell you your not the only one left on your kind, there's one more she is in a parallel universe to us!" it said, the Doctor stopped in his tracks his mind blank his eyes as wide as they could go.

"W-what? B-but I'm the last because..." he closed his eyes then open then again they were filled with confidence and hope for his kind. "how do I find her!" the alien smiled.

Lunch time in an parallel universe

I sat on down at my normal lunch table I sit at lunch, about to eat an apple when, Daniel comes running up to me. Daniel has dark brown hair almost black with brown eyes.

"Muna!" he shouted spinning a chair around and sitting on it.

"what?" I asked biting into my apple.

"nothing" he smirked, the reply I gave his was rolling my eyes, then three people court my eyes three very annoying girls walking my way.

When they reached my table they just looked at me like I was come freak, you know what I need to tell you some things. First I have brown hair with blue highlights I have one red eye and one blue eye. I wear a brown great coat (coat like Jake wears in touchwood) that goes down half of my arms and undone, a blue short sleeve top with cream shorts and grey belt that hangs side ways down my hips with pockets, and a key. I don't know what it does I just have had it all my life. I also have long white socks with black converses. One more thing I have a weird birth mark that has a red diamond shape with a almost ring around it with arrows at the ends and written around it say ' Lady Of Time' I don't know what it mean on my wrist.

"Girls look what the freaks dragged in." the middle girl said her name is chanel she's tall with blond hair, this made they other two girls laugh.

I turn to Daniel "did you hear that it sounded like the wind... and WHAT is that smell" I said waving my hand in front of my nose I laughed and Chanel stomped her foot, and they walked away.

About five minutes before the bell last period

I quickly threw my books on the desk and ran to my chair that was next to one of my other friends mike like Daniel he was one of my best friends. Okay tell you know, call me mad, call me crazy, call me insane, I'll just take it as a complement. Because quite frankly, I just don't card. Unless it's something like goth then I'll beat the shit out of you and write your name in the Death Note.

"PURPLE CHAIR!" I pulled the chair out from the desk and Mike laughed at my actions. He had red hair with blue eyes, unlike his twin that has brown eyes. If your wondering about the purple chair comment then I'll tall you, see, the school has normal plastic red chairs and there's a purple one in my English class and I always sit on it, if some one else takes it I go to them and go into my mad ways and threading them. I'm more of a blue fan but hey, purples still great. It's makes me feel great. "Ha-ha~!" I laughed like a maniac. I stopped when I saw two people talking out side.

One was very tall, skinny man with drown, gravity-defying hair. He wore a brown suit with a tie. No the tie wasn't blue. Just too lazy to say what colour it is bleh! He had brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes to be correct.

I blinked surprised, that I was actually observing a person. I couldn't tell who that other person was or looked like. The wall and gravity man blocked the view. I shrugged and took out my notebook that I was drawing in. I didn't have many pages left thanks to the other two twins Lily and Lucy or the two L's, you know they the opposite to each other and I thought that twins were like the same? I don't know,and there's thi... oh I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry bout that. Get carried away sometimes.

I boredly began to draw a animé character from a animé I was watching this morning which I think it was fairy tail. About a minute or two my hand stopped moving and I began to think what it would be like to meet the Doctor. Yes ladies and gents, I watch Doctor who. Well, only series that had Nine, ten and Eleven. Mainly the last two. It's Awesome! I don't know the episode of by heart but I could name some.

I turned Mike and open my mouth to say something when the bell when.

"how dare you! How dare you interrupt me when I was going to say something! How dare- not! Shut up ceiling you have no right to talk!" I was about to say more when the man, gravity man mind you, walked in grinning madly. My jaw dropped and I let out a gasp.

"hello class. I'm your substitute teacher. John smith. Not Johnny, not Smithy, just John smith thank you." he greeted us.

Me, being, the crazy person that I was and kinda the class clown, gasped and pointed dramatically at him. Everyone looked at me and John smiths looked at me surprised. No, not surprised that I was gasping and pointing to him, but looked actually surprised, like I don't know, think like, if your surprised at an unexpected meeting. That was kind how he seemed.

"Oh My God!" I yelled stupidly. Mike blinked and snickered at me and John Smith raised a brow at me.

"what?" he asked and it sounded British. "do you know me?"

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully, popping the p " nothing! Please, continue on. Just ignore me." I laughed sitting down.

"your crazy." Mike told me smiling. I grinned "you know that right?"

"please, I'm always crazy, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't crazy, you know what's fun about being crazy? You can freak people out and then they call you mental but you wouldn't really care and reply saying that you were proud of being mental and insane and another thing about being crazy is that you can talk really fast like I am not and very few people can understand and being dramatic at times can save your life for I am being very dramatic right now as I can keep rambling on and on an on and on-"

Andrea, a black haired girl looked at me shocked. "did you even breathe during any of that?" she asked me interrupting me.

"no not at all." I replied smiling like a lunatic. "and yes I did, well~ after I said that entire paragraph at least I think it was one considering how long I was talking and- I'm rambling again aren't I? I'll shut up now." I looked down blushing a little and raised my left hand showing my mark and scratched my head.

John Smiths eyes widen a bit when he my mark, he then blinked at me for a moment before chucking. " back to class! Right!-" I tuned him out, kinda shocked at how much he looked like Ten.

OH! WHAT A MAGICAL TIME SKIP

Everyone immediately rushed out after the last bell went. I quickly gathered my things and left the classroom only to be stopped by, you guessed it! Mr. Smith! He had a hand on my shoulder, so I stopped walked then blinked up to him then raised a brow at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Smith?" I asked him. He looked at down a me being a head or two shorter then him, it seem as if his eyes were gazing into my soul.

"Tell me, Muna, what was that mark on your wrist?" I played dumb, something that I was great at actually.

"what mark?" I asked putting my left hand in my great coat pocket.

"Earlier after you stopped rambling you when to scratch your head and I saw a mark there." he questioned.

My red eye twitched a bit at being questioned. "guess your seeing things because I have one!" I said raising my voice then I widen my eyes at what I just said and ran down the hallway looking down at my books I still had.

"MUNA!" he shouted, sound very British at that moment. "don't go that way it isn't safe!" I ignored him and stopped right in my tracks. Cause what was right in front of me, was a bee. Now I don't mean a normal size. I mean human size bee. And I was more afraid because I was deathly terrified of bees. It turned me way and I did the only thing I could and screamed. Mr. Smith ran towards me and grabbed of of my left arm pulling it out of my pocket. Pulling me away as he ran. Just as the bee was going to struck where I once stood.

"why is there a giant bee in the school!?"

he didn't look at me we just kept on running. "It's Yellow crystal from the plant hornets, year 2889!" he explained and I was being reminded of Doctor who. "she must of followed me here, latching a wed onto the TARDIS! But there normal peaceful , but have a problem with my people! Hold on.." he stopped running, causing me to crash onto him and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a sonic freaking screwdriver. My eyes went eyes and I gasped.

I could hear the thundering wings of the bee as it made it's way through the halls. He grabbed my hand once he opened the door and pulled me into a room, slamming the door and locking it with the sonic screwdriver.

Mr. Smith turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. "are you adopted by any chance?" I nodded confused.

"yeah, what's wrong with that?!" he stood up straight and ran a hair through his hair. "and you have a mark that says 'lady of time'?" he asked.

I looked down and brought my left arm up showing my arm so he could see it. "like this?"

His eyes widen then rubbed his face with his hands. "okay, so your not 100% human, okay just don't freak out!" he shout, will I just stood there dumb found. "wait who are you, you look it..."

"I'm the Doctor, and your in a parallel universe then you should be, that would explain why it's after you then?"

"wait, the Doctor? You know that your a TV show over here?" I asked amused

he turned to men grinning like a mad man, like I was. "yeah, I know that okay, we need to get you home well to you adoptive mum and dad."

"Doctor can I have you sonic screwdriver?" I asked. He raised a brow at me but gave it to me anyway, I ran over to the window and use it on the lock to open it.

"Doctor do you know what my name means?" I looked back to him after I open it.

"no, what does Muna mean?" he walked over to the window.

"it means hope!" I jumped

"Muna!" he shouted looking out, then grinned see me looking up at him.

a moment later there was a crash from the room then Doctor jumped out, and I passed the screwdriver back to him and we ran for are life.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here hope you enjoy...**

I led the doctor back to my street, where we stopped to catch are breath.

"Do you th-ink we last it?" I asked looking the way we just came from.

"I'm about 85% maybe more." the doctor said looking at me, then raised an brow at me. "so where we run to?"

"my house it just over there." I said making my way over to it. My house was two storey high. With a porch on front and windows and had wood panels covering the bricks.

I reached in my inside pocket and grabbed my keys to open the door, when it swung open to meet face to face with two grinning faces, Carla and Martian my adoptive parents.

"hello Muna and I see that the time has come, hello Doctor." Martian said letting us in. I blinked not once, not twice but three times before walking in frowning.

_**X**_

"_you knew_?!" I almost shouted, see they just told me that they new my mom (who is a time lady) and she left me here when she saw that there was no end but _death_ to the Time War.

"well that summed up how you got here." the Doctor said running hand through his hair making it stand up.

"yes and two more things, she left you a letter and a gift." Carla said coming back into the room with a letter and rapped box. "she said we would know when to give it to you." she pasted them to me. I looked to the Doctor then the things in my hands. I put the box on the table and open the letter, taking a breath I unfolded it.

_My dear daughter Muna,_

_If your reading this then I am dead, I sent you to a parallel universe to grow up, live, make friends have a life it would have been better then to die with me with a life ahead of you. I gave you too some of my trusted human friends Martian and Carla. I have a couple of things I need to tell you. One: I know you have a red eye, when the time comes it will become blue, second: you are much cleverer then humans are so be careful, and third: you have my sonic phone and last but not less: when your eye turns blue I need to open the sonic phone and press number 0 down, I can not tell you what it does but I need you to do it please as my dyeing wish_

_Your forever loving mother_

_Levy heart-good._

I had tears in my eyes after I read the letter but I blinked them away and put it down and picked the box up. Ripping it open and pulling the lid of there was a phone that was like the Iphone but had the numbers on. I picked it out the box and lifted so the Doctor could see it.

"ha-ha, that what she mean by sonic phone." The Doctor laughed

"how comes it a phone and you have a screw driver?" I asked turning it over to have a better look.

"well it depending on how clever we were to be able to make and sonic _'weapon'_" the doctor said rubbing his chin. "anyway, I need to get the TRAIS so I need to pop out, then come back to pick you up." he walked forwards the door.

"what you want me to come with you?!" I asked shocked.

"yeah, I mean your great company to have and your in some what danger." he walked out the door and closed it be hide him.

_**X**_

"good bye honey, and have a safe trip." Carla grinned and hugged me then I hugged Martian and made my way to the TRAIS, with my backpack. I waved at them before going in. I squealed and ran up the ramp. I could here the Doctor laugh.

"Wow, okay I really need to say it!" I said.

"say what ?" the Doctor popped up next to me I turned to him and grinned like a lunatic, and said.

"it' bigger on the inside!" I laughed and The Doctor chuckled.

_**X**_

I was sitting on the seat were the controls were with the Doctor talking to himself about something. I yawned, making the Doctor looked at me and smile.

"I had the TRAIS make you a on the way to pick you up, so you can get some sleep if you want." he said walking over to me, nodding the Doctor let the way it was only one right from the right exit from the mean room so I was good.

The door was a high arch that was a sky blue with a sliding door and a number lock, which the Doctor said was 1234 ha-ha simple but hey. Inside was a different story there was a double bed with a red and gold rose patten the side with the bed, on the ceiling was well all the planets and moving too, with all the other walls cream. The room had a wardrobe that was a creamery brown colour, a desk with a computer with two screens (same colour). And a bathroom that was sea blue with different blue tiles.

"Thanks, well night night." I laughed the Doctor nodded and smiled the walked out with the closing be hide him.

"Thanks Sexy!" I open my backpack and pulled my Pj's out, which had little red roses ons. The TRAIS gave a hum in return, I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth then went to bed.

_**X**_

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. Rubbing my eyes I walked out my room still in my PJ's and to where the smell was coming from. I was led to what looked like a kitchen, smiling I walked in the Doctor somehow heard me, because I turned to me and started grinning see me in my nightclothes.

"mornin' Doc," I yawned, walking so I was about five steps from him.

"I didn't know if you like bacon and eggs but you know I made then anyway." he smile, but his smile fade when he saw my face.

"so you don't like them." he looked disappointed.

I giggled to myself, "it's not that Doc, it's that Carla doesn't normal make them because somehow they made me go hyper?!" making us both laugh.

**I'm so bored right now...**


	3. Donna Sees Aliens pt:1

"So where to? Year and place come on!" The doctor yelled running to the TARDIS console as I walked into the main room. I gave a 'hump' in reply. I arched a brow thinking, I would like to see the stars. Nodding I walked over to the seat.

"Can we see the stars I've always wanted to see them close up?" I grinned thinking about them. The Doctor matched the grin, saying "You know that bacon didn't do anything. And yes we can, _Allons-y__!"_He shouted his catchphrases then pulling different levers the TARDIS began to shake and I held onto the bar next to the seat I was on. We both laughed like maniacs.

After a few moments the TARDIS stopped and I let go of the bar and got off the seat putting my cardigan on the seat then about to run to the door and open it only to be stopped by The Doctor.

"What?" He asked confused and I looked be hide me. Only to see a very familiar red head in a wedding dress. "What?"

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"But-" He was cut off again and I ducked out of sight as to not ruin this seen.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor voice went higher. "What!?"

"What the hell is this place!?"

"WHAT!?" I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles that were threatening to escape. The Doctor looked at the control.

"You can't do this I wasn't even in flight!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "That isn't even physically possible! How did you-"

"Tell me where I am! I demand you right now to tell me! Where am I!?" Donna demanded, repeating herself.

"Inside the TARDIS." The doctor answered. Donna blinked and asked,

"The what!?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?!"

"The TARDIS!" he yelled as he walked over to the console. He began to twist knobs and pull levers

"That isn't even a proper word!" she told him. "You're just saying things!" The Doctor looked towards her.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN DONNA SEES MUNA!

"No! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" he held out his hand in an effort to stop her. "Don't-" he put his hand down and sighed. Outside the TARDIS doors was space, stars, planted, outer-spacey stuff. Donna's eye widened and stared out the doors in disbelievingly. The Doctor walked over to her calmly and I stopped laughing. I removed my hand and stood up a bit, head just above the console to see what was happening. "You're in space." He told her. "Outer-space. This is my…" he said my mind wondered little being able to see out the doors from where I was. "…my space ship… it's called The TARDIS." I frowned. The TARDIS is a woman! Not an 'it'.

"How am I breathin'?" Donna asked him.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm The Doctor." He answered. "Who are you?"

"Donna." She replied and went back to staring at the stars and plants and other outer-spacey stuff.

"Human." He said.

"Yeah… is that optional?"

"Well it is to me."

After a moment of hesitation, "you're an alien?"

"Yeah."

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna told him shivering a bit. The Doctor grabbed the doors and closed them.

"I don't understand this, I understand everything!" he exclaimed. "This can't happen!" He told Donna. "There's no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside!" He then grabbed a tool of some sort from a belt and looked into Donna's eye. He began mumbling something rather quickly and I was unable to understand what he was saying. "Maybe a gentic-"

WHACK!

Donna slapped him cutting him off. He placed a hand on his cheek face looking like a kicked puppy.

"What was that for!?" his voice went up an when he asked that and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.

"Fine! I don't want you here anyway!" he had a swerve past me to get to a bright red button. "Where is this wedding!?"

"Saint Mary! Palmer Road! Chiswick! London! England! Earth!" she yelled. "This solar System!" she then noticed my cardigan on the seat. She ran over to it. "I knew it!" she picked it up and held it towards the Doctor. "I'm not the first am I?" he looked up at her confused. "How many woman have you abducted!?" I swallowed hard _oops_. She then noticed me beside The Doctor staring at the cardigan. "Children too! Get over here sweetie!" she pulled me be hide her and stood in front of me protectively.

"I'm not human either, and I'm not kid I'm 13… no 14!" I chuckled at my mistake.

Donna turned to me with a face then fell back she had fainted. I was now laughing my butt off and the Doctor had started to.

**Okay a short chapter but I got board so yeah, anyway I'm working on something meaning I may not post as often as I planned too anyway until next time!**


End file.
